Bryan Fury (Earth-RSR)
Bryan Fury, also known as Kano, was a ruthless cyborg mercenary from Australia. A notorious membersof the terrorist group, Shadaloo, Kano was known for his hatred for metahumans due to his mother's death by one of them. He's also infamous for his murder of the Winter Guardian, Black Widow, prompting her sister to take over the mantle. Biography Early Life The details of Bryan's past life has not been revealed up to now, with only Shadaloo's leader, M. Bison, and Anthony Stark having read his origin. The Australian was said to be born in Perth, growing up in the outback. And as such, he's very familiar in adapting in harsh environments. He lived with his mother, who he grew to love so much. But on the other hand, his violent and brash nature was known by his mother. This was due to the harsh environment he lived in, shaping his mind to a survivalist of no quarter. At one point, an unidentified rogue metahuman that had the powers of shapeshifting invaded his household, killing his mother in the most "gruesome way a psychopath can imagine". Traumatizing him, yet kicking off his killer instincts, Bryan killed him using a pair of boomerangs and a bowie knife. Authorities later found him sitting over his corpse while weeping over his mother. This case however, is not revealed to the public until now. He joined the SASR (Special Air Service Regiment) the moment he was 18, receiving the special forces training necessary to his success in the mercenary world. Shadaloo Several years into the future, Bryan finally embraced his violent self and became a mercenary of amazing reputation. Killing his targets with lethal precision, Bryan was successful in the life of blood. That, was until he ended up being blown up by an RGD-5 grenade. The blast resulted in his lost of right eye, as well as the decimation of several parts of his body. In his last breathe, Bryan nearly felt the cold embrace of death. Unluckily, he later discovered that he's still alive, albeit under the captivity of the Soviet Union. Being kept alive in the intention of killing himself slowly again, Bryan did not realize that that was about to be his life's turning point. When he's about to be tortured, he was suddenly rescued by Shadaloo operatives led by a man simply named "47". Blacked out, Bryan soon woke up in the headquarters of the terrorist group, Shadaloo. Surprised, Bryan was then greeted by its leader, Master Bison, who explained his intentions of bringing him here. Bryan accepts his offer, becoming one of Shadaloo's most prominent members since then. He also took the name of Kano within the Shadaloo as his new name. Personality Kano is the very definition of an evil man. Cold, heartless, and merciless, the only good thing Kano brings in to the table is his skill. In the eyes of many, he may just be nothing but another mercenary of high level that loves killing people. But as much as how he enjoys killing people as his job and taking pleasure of it, he never kills people if they're unnecessary to him. However, the moment his job targets someone of great interest, Kano will do anything, anything to complete his work. From massacring hostages to bombing famous landmarks, Kano has little regard for human life. Deep within Bryan's heart, though, a little secret remains. And that secret is that he has a soft spot for children. He is a brutal person, but never will he kill or harm a child. Bryan completely understands children, with him having lived his childhood to the fullest even if it's in a rough environment that shaped him to become the killer he is. If he sees children being used in war or other things, Bryan is not afraid to take action and ensure their bright future, even though he uses the same methods that he uses in his usual work. Kano is surprisingly, an honest person, and will spit out anything he feels when being asked. Other than that, Kano's positive sides are mostly unknown, hidden by "stereotypes" brought out by others. Powers and Abilities Before his cybernetic enhancement, Kano is at his peak physical condition. Being a special forces member, he has both the right muscle and mind for the SASR. He is an expert knife fighter, marskman, weapon operator, and surprisingly, acrobat. In combat, he combines his ruthless trait and expertise to defeat his opponents in the fastest way possible. He is also ambidextrous, capable of using guns with both his right and left hand. After his enhancement, Bryan's capabilities are enhanced further. Now, he possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, as well as durability. While his enhancement is only visible within his right eye, his body was actually also enhanced and now steel covers his bones. But admittedly, his right eye is the most important enhancement. With his robotic eye, he is capable of analyzing his targets' weakness and see through obstacles. His eye can also magnify up to a hundred times, allowing him to see across long ranges. His cyber eye is also capable of blasting either laser beams or singular projectiles of the same composition. Kano can also set the laser's power, from only stinging the target's skin to completely obliterating a part of the target. However, Kano admittedly hates this feature due to its ridiculous nature. *'Superhuman Strength': With metal covering his entire bones, Kano is superhumanly strong. He can lift up to two tons, near those of the Red Guardian's strength level. He can effortlessly rip off heads, pierce body armor by simply punching it, and even overturn cars. Using his strength and skill, he can even hold himself up against stronger metahumans like the Colossus himself. But in the end, it's not his strength that saves him most of the time, but expertise. *'Superhuman Durability': Bryan can take, endure, and survive wounds and injuries that would've killed normal humans. The metal plate holding his bionic eye also gives his right brain greater protection than his entire body, being able to resist a round fired from a Barrett M82 and an explosion from the same type of grenade that harmed him and turned him into a cyborg the first time. His endurance also allows him to survive and hold off grievous conditions, such as losing an arm. *'Superhuman Speed': In footwork, Bryan is a quick combatant that can run faster than a motorcycle and see a bullet flying a meter away. His speed is notable, with several reports telling that Kano moved in blinding speed and faster than the eye can blink. However, he's far slower than speedsters like the Flash. *'Superhuman Agility' *'Energy Projection': From his right eye, Bryan can blast laser beams/balls that can wreck most materials depending on the power. Bryan can make his laser capable of melting steel, or even weaken the composition of titanium. His laser however, can be deflected and absorbed. Trivia * The idea of fusing Bryan Fury and Kano was inspired by Draft227's Earth-3900 . Category:Earth-RSR Category:Males of Earth-RSR Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Black Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Expert Combatant Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Shadaloo (Earth-RSR) Category:Winter Guard Members (Earth-RSR) Category:Murderers Category:Cyborgs Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology